


Fureyosa

by Nightwarbler



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:50:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5567962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwarbler/pseuds/Nightwarbler





	Fureyosa

The machine rumbled and cursed across shifting sands and cracked earth under a vast empty sky. Five days out. Five days. It’s not enough, Furiosa thought to herself. Got to make it further. There’d be something on the other side, the Green Place. In the back of her mind there were doubts it even existed.  
She remembered it, she said to herself. It must be real.   
Some of the women remember rivers, some remember lakes. Doesn’t mean they’re still around.   
It went like that, every day through her head. Two parts of herself at war day and night. She kept some semblance of peace though, as both sides agreed on two things. One – she would kill for these women, she would die for them. No question, no qualms. Two – whatever happens, they have to keep driving.  
As darkness fell they pulled up in the shade of a large rock, obscuring the rig from any prying eyes on the citadel side. They had gone off the map now, redrawing the boundaries of their old world. Whatever lay ahead was going to be new. To all of them.  
Six days out.  
They had picked up a straggler on the first, a blood bag for one of the War Boys. Gruff, didn’t talk much. Or at all, really. It wasn’t expected, or desired, but needs must. They also picked up the war boy. Nux. Sadly he was more talkative than the blood bag.  
“Witness me!” a voice yelled from behind.  
Furiosa nearly slammed on the brakes. Her head whipped round, as did the blood bag’s. Adrenaline coursed through her, as did a chilling mist. Those words, those rituals bred rituals of their own back at the citadel; bastard children of the bloodlust and the war. Comply, her mind said. Comply and it will be easier. Again she was at war with herself.   
No, no she wasn’t.   
She was at war with the War Boys. She had to keep this house in order, this unruly huddle of refugees, she could not herself be a house divided. The luxury of time to clear out, to replace those rituals with ones born in freedom, was one almost as rare as water to the women of the citadel. Divided, you fell. United there would be some chance, some hope. So she brought her hatred to the fore, the fire to chase away the chill mist of compliance.  
It was Nux, playing a card game against The Dag. He had won, apparently and so was celebrating. He stopped when he saw the drained faces of the women around him, almost as pale as war boys. Furiosa grabbed and shook him roughly, her steel grip almost enough to break him completely. Almost, she thought. She could so easily…  
But no. No it would have to wait. They needed an extra pair of hands. His were built for war, and six days ago Furiosa started one.


End file.
